Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ I Am Anger My story I Am Anger was taken down, and I want to appeal it. My story is about a new serial killer, who turns out to be even more than just that. This story is a blog from a man. Here's the link to it: http://pastebin.com/VRifvWHQ Please take the time to read. Sacrid7174 (talk) 22:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :This pasta seems rather incomplete. If you upload an unfinished story, it will be deleted. As for the story, it seems rather bland and dull. The serial killer just doesn't seem very interesting or threating. The story also appears to be rushed, which kills any sort of build up you are trying to convey. All I see is exposition, not much story telling. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 21:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Lloyd_Freeman113 is following you Hi there people of creppypasta wiki. I wrote a story called Lloyd_Freeman113 is following and posted it on September 9 2014. The first time I posted it, it was deleted, so I tried again. I received a message that my story has been officially deleted, and I can't re-upload it. I personally am proud of my story. Although maybe it needed more work, and maybe I was too excited and I posted it prematurely, I believe it is a original idea, that was not taken from some of your other more famous stories like "Jeff the Killer," and "Ben Drowned" etc. I didn't use anything offensive, despite a few curse words but not many, and I feel that although it's not the best story in the world, (and I hope to write others,) I think people will enjoy it. I read your policy and I believe the disclaimer for poor grammar at the start was the reason why it was taken down. After I read that I proof read the story and made corrections but it was taken down again. So may I please re-post my story. If not please give me a reason why so I can fix it. :Looking over your story, I notice a number of issues with changing tense from past to present in the story, punctuation issues (Not using commas correctly and not including them where needed) spacing issues, (Not spacing especially after an aside in parenthesis.) a number of malapropisms, (both in texts and in the story itself like: where/were, know/now, etc.) and grammatical issues. :The story itself also really could use some revision. You do a good job building tension, but there really isn't any sense of escalation (Until the final text) or peril. Lloyd is electronically stalking the protagonist, but there are no real instances in which Lloyd comes across as intimidating. Additionally towards the end, the story seems rushed. The police become involved (Which would be a good opportunity to emphasize Lloyd's dangerousness) and then the protagonist receives a twitter message from Lloyd. (It comes off as a bit anticlimactic without impending danger or peril.) I agree with Someguy123's decision to delete this story. I would emphasize the importance of visiting the writer's workshop for more in-depth feedback/assistance with your next story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Project Trinity This page has been deleted. If you are wondering why, please be sure to check out the deletion and move log for the page provided below. *02:10, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page Project Trinity (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: " You guys deleted it 15 seconds after I posted it, so I know you couldn't of been about if my writing was bad or not. I don't understand what " Sloshedtrain]] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) My Brother This page has been deleted. If you are wondering why, please be sure to check out the deletion and move log for the page provided below. 03:58, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Re-upload of a previously deleted page: content was: "Before going into the details of this story I would like to mention that the reason why I’m writing this is because of my psychologist. For year..." (and the only co...) 03:50, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: "Before going into the details of this story I would like to mention that the reason why I’m writing this is because of my psychologist. For year..." (and the only contributor was "[[Specia...) 03:27, April 13, 2014 LOLSKELETONS (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: "This, sadly, is a true story. This is about my brother Will. It happened in the summer. We were twins, and were close like the Wright brothers. We went outside, building a fort. I heard so...) 15:36, April 21, 2013 LOLSKELETONS (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Author request)'' '' I realize that it's my fault for not formatting the story correctly and rediting and reposting the story when there are rules that prohibit the action. Unless there are any other problems I'd like to restore it. Regarding the actions from April, I have no idea why they're there. If it's because of the name of my story I can rename it if that's the problem. Also note that I'm new to posting on wikis so if I somehow mess this up as well please understand it's not out of spite. --Duke of nothing (talk) 15:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Although I can tell that you are no stranger to writing, I'm afraid this story just doesn't cut it. Some guy breaks into a house, forces one brother to kick another, vanishes with the younger brother. The end. You don't give me any reason (as a reader) to develop any sort of character empathy for anyone involved here. :Anyway, I feel like you were trying to build up to something here, but it feels like you just couldn't figure out where to go with it. Try revising it, entering some sort of hook, and putting it in our Writer's Workshop for more comprehensive feedback. :Mystreve (talk) 15:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The Deleter I noticed when I was making revisions to my story The Deleter which can be found here The Deleter that it was getting deleted. I was just curious as to why it kept getting deleted as I personally think it's a nice and short creepy pasta. I even reread it for errors and fixed them. So I guess what I am saying is what would I need to do to fix it so it can be posted on the wiki. Yes I even checked for cliches and it doesn't have any and I think it's a unique story. TheGreatAleks (talk) 02:00, September 20, 2014 (UTC)TheGreatAleks :The cliches come from the "Tall white guy with markings" thing. The picture you added didn't help much there either. That is pretty cliche, considering it's used by most Jeff-Inspired fanfics. :That being said, there are other reasons it was deleted. Namely, it's more an explanation than an actual story; which is hard to pull off and still keep the scare factor. The story in general seemed pretty mundane. It also had its problems with meeting the quality standards. :Not to mention, there are important things that people will want to know about this being. Why does he do it? What's his purpose? Where did he come from? If your story is basically an explanation of him, then that kind of information is greatly desired. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 16:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) The Dark, Cloaked Figure I made a pasta and it got deleted. The first time it got deleted was because it was unfinished, but I uploaded the finished version (after I got done writing it, which was last night) and it got delete too. I was hoping it could be undeleted so as people can read it. The pasta was called "''The Dark, Cloaked Figure" Mortem omnibus nobis. 15:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Reading the completed story, I must note a number of punctuation errors (commas lacking where needed and misused "Bye, guys!", also inconsistencies with ellipses sometimes . . . and other times ...), and minor tense inconsistencies. A larger problem can be found in phrasing/wording errors. ("I had a searing feeling (like?) hot molten lead on my arms.", "I don't have tree by that window.", "It felt like it was draining me of energy and slowly freezing and (redundancy) locking my limps (typo) with fatigue." etc.) :Also there are some issues with the plot. There is an issue with introducing memory loss in an epistolary format. That issue is, why can't the protagonist re-read his entries and remember the events? (It's a fairly large plot hole and it weakens the cyclical ending you had planned. Additionally the typos in the April 19th entry ("Hmm, I don't know what today is. My mind is sllipping everr so slowlyy.. I'mm tierd. Gudd Knight, guys.") are way too obvious and shouldn't be so glaring. (Two or three errors convey the message that he is deteriorating, but seven seems excessive) I agree with Someguy when he deleted this story for issues with punctuation, wording, and plot holes and inconsistencies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Killer Kevin My story Killer Kevin wa deleted. But I fell like i met the standards for the wiki. Plus i worked forever on it, making sure the story was completely original. It was about an awesome serial killer who murdered his victims in such brutal ways. I feel like he could be a popular pasta. Please appeal Killer Kevin. Mc creeper (talk) 21:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC)Mc creeper :Reviewing the story, I notice a number of punctuation errors (mainly commas lacking from sentence where a pause is needed and present where not needed.) typos ("Jacob (w)as sound asleep." and wording errors. ("These two particular bullies, Max and Jacob, are the two bullies that have bothered..." (redundancy) "He tried to poison himself to death." (poison himself works, the word overdose is more accurate.), "Both of them got (were) suspended for a week for this." (got would be singular, but as two were suspended a plural is needed like "were".), and "That night, Kevin grabbed his mask, the shot(gun?) which he reloaded, and his knife, then snuck out of the house.") :The main reason why the story was deleted as it was host to a number of cliches. Kevin is bullied by two bullies whose only characterization seems to be "They're bullies." Kevin's mental degradation needs a lot more fleshing out. To be honest, we get a lot of "bullied teens go on a rampage, murders bullies, and then parents" story and this one uses its tropes as a crutch and brings nothing new to the table. :Then there are the scenes where he kills Jacob's family. He shoots his father three times, but the sound of three consecutive shotgun blasts don't wake Jacob up (Who has to be awakened by Kevin.) or alarm the neighborhood. "Kevin then snuck back home without anyone knowing about the murders." The scene where Kevin pretends to be a victim, is escorted by the police home, where he promptly kills them is highly unlikely/implausible. (Once again without detection.) As is the likelihood that Kevin escaped and no one identified him as the killer despite the fact he was witnessed with the mask, had a grudge with the bullies, his parents were murdered with their own gun and his whereabouts unknown. :To sum it up, this story has a number of errors, uses way too many tropes/cliches and really brings nothing new/interesting to the table. I would suggest moving on from this story and submitting your next story to the writer's workshop where you can get some more in-depth feedback and improve your story before submitting it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I just want to know what was wrong. Was it bad format? Not enough build-up? Too cliche or predictable? Bad characters? Awkward phrasing? Please inform me on how to correct it. I kinda like this story. Wellington Manor My bad on that. I'm new and I didn't know how to make a separate section. If you didn't find the last one. I was just asking if you could tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. This might still be in the wrong section or whatever. Don't ban me because I'm a noob at this stuff please. :The story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. Looking over it, I notice a number of punctuation errors (commas missing were needed), spelling errors ("coned"/conned, "outa"), grammatical errors (it's=it is, its=possession), and spacing errors. (Dialogue should begin new lines and each speaker should start a new line. and at ties there are spaces missing where needed in-between words. "outa", "BANG!William", "else.The", etc.) :The story also needs some re-working as the ending comes off as way too apparent that the monster is perpetuating the cycle. (Why would the protagonist not see that? Especially given his conversation with James about why he should have never built the manor.) All in all, I agree with ScrewYouDinkleberg's decision to delete it under quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Stuffed I don't know why the hell my story Stuffed got deleted and keeps getting deleted no matter how many times I alter it. Ive gone through spell check and grammar check and i don't understand why it continuously is deleted, the same goes for a lot of my other pasta's that i post on here. I don't know if its a space issue or what but i believe that my pasta should be reposted or you could at least message me telling me why you deleted it because right now i just think youre being a troll. Not even a minute after i published my pasta, it was deleted. Please message me back and discuss this issue as im very pissed off right now. :First off, don't re-upload pages. (You've been given a one day ban for this.) Another issue was with formatting. (Do not indent paragraphs/new lines as it creates that box effect that makes stories near impossible to read.) There were punctuation errors, (commas needed where there is a pause/lull in a sentence, apostrophes missing from items denoting possession. "Creature(')s tongue"), capitalization issues (especially after dialogue.), and typos. ("Satin"=/=Satan, spellcheck sometimes isn't the best option as this issue occurs twice in rapid succession. "And it came to me that was my warning(,) that was Satin! That was Satin..." and tense shifting issues. "I've managed to have 2 more children, find a nice girl, and settled down." :Then there are the wording and plot issues ("I grew up in a religious neighborhood, and many people said that Satan would have my soul in Hell, but I would never listen to them." Why do they say this? This would be a good time to back up such a statement with examples of how the protagonist's actions/behavior have resulted in his perceived damnation. Additionally the ending needs some work. You set up the character amending his ways, but the ending of seeing the creature again really needs more fleshing out. What was the protagonist doing when he saw it, what was it doing, how has this effected him, etc. All in all, re-reading the story, I agree with ScrewYouDinkleberg's decision to delete it, first on formatting issues and then for quality standards issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The Cherry Picker Hello, this is Touch of Evil. I submitted a story called the Cherry Picker. I understand I had rather large blocks of texts and may not have spaced properly. Just curious as to the specifics of why this was deleted. Thanks. §Touch of EvilTouch of Evil 13:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :The cherry picker was deleted as it had spacing, (Dialogue should start a new line and a change in speakers should also start a new line.) punctuation, (Commas not used correctly and lacking from sentences where a pause is needed. Also putting punctuation outside of quotation marks "“Really? How did that happen?”."(X).) capitalization errors (unless you are naming the church, there is no need to capitalize it. If you conclude a quotation/dialogue with a period, the word following it needs to be capitalized. ("“What’s still there?” (M)my dad replied.) :There were also issues with the story itself. The twist is alright, but the time span is problematic (Vultures would have descended on the body long before a month had passed. Construction crews would have found the body when they went to reclaim the cherry picker for work purposes) and reveals some pretty large plot holes in the story. All of these issues combined brought the story below quality standards for the site. :Also, please post your messages at the bottom of talk pages instead of the top and remember to sign your user name with ~~~~EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Just Another My story "Just Another" first got deleted with the explanation 'spacing, paragraph seperation'. I understood that it maybe didn't fit with the rules (originally i left three free lines between the paragraphs) so i deleted it to one line after every paragraph. I also checked the grammar etc. and corrected what was wrong. I re-uploaded it (which wasn't allowed just like this, i know this now) and asked one of the admins what was wrong. that admin told me the actual reason was that it had 'too less content'. I didn't know that this was the reason and i also don't know how to change that since i think that it was good enough and had enough content to understand what i wanted to say. So now (I know at the top of the page it says we shouldn't ask this ) but why did my story a c t u a l l y got deleted and what do i have to do to be allowed to post it? --HappeeCookie (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :I re-read your story (and the latest submission), and I see a large number of wording ("21 years old", "subnormal" should be abnormal, "When have theses(sic) been made? ..."), punctuation, (commas placed outside of dialogue ""Fuck you!", (S)she yelled...", ""No", (S)she mumbled..."), commas used incorrectly/missing from sentences requiring a pause. ( "Final stop(,) please get off now (missing period)", "Friday again(,/?) god this makes me sick. ) capitalization (words not capitalized after spoken dialogue that doesn't include commas as witnessed above that bring the story below quality standards. :The story also has some problems, you need to explain why the mobile app works, but pen and paper get reset. (Maybe items she physically has on her during the shift stay in their current state.) Additionally the revelation that the girl is the protagonist seems pointless. (Why did she start writing in third person and then switch to first? "Well that girl stuck in the loop (Punctuation missing) :That's me (Punctuation missing)" The Groundhog's Day-esque repetition is interested, but more needs to be done with it to heighten tension/drama. All of these issues compound to lower the overall quality of the story which was the reason why the story was deleted in the first place and why this appeal is being turned down. I would suggest utilizing the writer's workshop next time to catch these types of errors and to fix up any noticeable plot issues or receive helpful feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) What Man Truely Fears Yeah, I messed up and accidentally submitted a wall of text instead of a poem. I didn't realize I did until I had already submitted. I tried to go back and change it, but it was deleted before I could. Hank412 (talk) 22:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :I think your pasta was deleted because it was thought to be a story. Make sure you have stanzas and that you use the ' ' in the formatting of your pasta. Quality wise though, it might not pass in my opinion. The reason I'm accepting this because your pasta might have been mistaken as a story, not a poem. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 20:51, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Noted. Will revise up to wiki standards before re-posting and when re-posted, will use the poem formatting. Thank you. --Hank412 (talk) 21:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) A Bully My micropasta, A Bully was deleted for following the Jeff formula. I don't really think it should count as that as I intended the kid to be a cannibalistic psychopath. He wasn't inspired from Jeff. There was no self mutilation, no descent into madness, heck, he didn't even murder his family (unless the reader interprets one line that way). The kid was part of a cannibalistic family (again, up to interpretation) who ate kids, (the reason he moved a lot was his cannibalism). I don't really think it followed the Jeff formula. Sykokillah (talk) 20:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure about the Jeff formula, but the story itself is pretty bland and predictable. Kid gets bullied at schoool, mom cooks bully. Sorry, but no. :Mystreve (talk) 17:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Why Ctrl+Alt+Delete Was Deleted Hello, I was just wondering why my Ctrl+Alt+Delte story got deleetd a second time. The first time it was just a big wall of code so i fixed that and fixed all the typos i could find and i reposted it with all that fixed and it still got deleted. If there is another reason why it got deleted let me know. Thank you :I deleted the story mainly for the plethora of cliches and tropes. The number 666 being used multiple times (In the link, file size), the sudden onslaught of gory images, trying to exit out but being unable to, receiving a random creepy message with a link. We get a lot of these types of stories and yours really brought nothing new to the table. :There are also grammatical issues (it's=it is, its=possession), punctuation issues (commas missing where needed "When I clicked on it(,) a file named Ctrl+Alt+Delete started to download.", "I felt a very bad presence in my room and tried to exit out of the slide show(,) but it wouldn't let me.", etc.), and wording issues ("I am now a very sad and depressed..." Redundancy. Like saying confused and befuddled or tired and exhausted.) that influenced my decision to delete it.. :Additionally, please remember to sign your messages with this: ~~~~As in an appeal it is grounds for an immediate dismissal of the entry. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC) The Halloween Murderer Hi, My story about the halloween murderer was deleted , i wonder why because i tries to make that scary and frightening for the moth of halloween, i really want one of my story finally get on the wiki i will make my best for created more then just simple word. Because i want to have fun make story, i can see my grammar and tries to make it the best i can. :Solonor1987(talk) 17:36, october 4,2014 (Canada) :The Halloween Murderer was deleted as it failed to meet the minimum quality standards. There are numerous instances where you don't capitalize properly ("I" needs to be capitalized), use correct grammar, the story is riddled with typos and misspellings. There is also a large amount of wording errors that, at times, made the story almost impossible to understand. :If english isn't your native language (Which I am under the impression that it isn't after reading your story and the post above, maybe it would be better to post the story to another creepypasta wiki that has stories in the language you are best capable of writing in so as to best write your story.) This appeal is being denied due to the story's failure to meet quality standards. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) The Forgotten Cemetery appeal Hello i'm trying to get my story appealed. It's name is The Forgotten Cemetery and here is the link [ http://pastebin.com/Q7r6fpyW] . I fixed the problems that was with it. Well the problems I was told about have been fixed. One big problem was that I published it with too many pictures and they messed up the format. Making the story look like a wall of text. The story is about a protagonist that while out trying to clear his head finds something that he thinks is interesting. However it turns out to be a haunting experience. The story is based off true events. - Lunar-Nightmare0 :Denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines as set forth above. Correct your appeal, and we will take a look at it. :Mystreve (talk) 15:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The Silence Is Deafening Appeal Hello. My story The Silence Is Deafening was deleted recently. The summary for why was unclear, but what little I could understand gave me the impression it was because of the format, since it glitched and posted not in the Creepypasta Wiki's usual format. I reposted it in the usual format, and yet it was deleted again, and I was told to go here. So could I repost it, and if not, could I at least have reasoning I can understand? Mary, the Seraph of Flame 14:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the formatting was goofy. You (and I think that this was due to the formatting as well), didn't space the paragraphs correctly. It made it look as if the dialogue didn't change, as it should have, when Rina and Mary spoke to each other. Also, story-wise, I think you might've been onto a decent premise of a being telling the immediate stories of people, driving the main character insane, but it felt like you took the cheap way out at the end. It kind of rendered the story rushed and, sorry to say, not very scary. :Mystreve (talk) 15:31, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Party Appeal This was my first attempt at uploading a creepypasta a few months ago. I transferred the text from a word document into the page upload thing as a wall of text. I didn't know what that was at the time, but now I do and if my creepypasta is approved I'll fix it. I also have some minor edits to wording which I would like to add. Skeletron377 (talk) 01:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :The story (and its reuploaded version) were deleted for not being up to quality standards; while your story didn't have as many errors as some of the other appeals, there were still issues with wording (Starting sentences with conjunctions like and, which, but), punctuation errors, (Commas used incorrectly and at times lacked from sentences needing a pause (after using a conjunction.), and minor grammatical/capitalization issues. :The major issue I can see however is the plot. Ignoring the overly expositional tone of the dialogue at the start of the story, the plot isn't very fleshed out. You give no background story to the Beauford mansion. (Despite the fact that Dan is excited to be visiting the place and Jake directly references that the house has some history. “That's nothing but a ghost story. People hardly ever see anything, and the ones who say they did are probably just trying to get in the paper,”) This severely weakens the plot and when Alistair (Who is never mentioned before so there is no build-up in plot.) eventually shows up, the reader is left wondering a few things. Who is Alistair? (The owner of the mansion.) Why did he immolate them? (There is no reference to the mansion having burnt down or the death of anyone in that manner.) Pardon the pun, the story was built up like a slow burn (which is an effective method when there is tension), but the lack of details, driving plot/tension, and its anticlimactic ending result in bringing down the overall quality of the story. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Stryker My story that was deleted upon uploading it, Stryker, was deleted for unknown reasons. I have went to the profile of the one responsible for deleting it and found reasons on why they would delete a pasta. 1. It was obviously unfinished which is not true. It IS finished and, just by looking at it, you could plainly tell it was finished by the length and cliffhanger at the end. (But, since it was deleted at such a fast pace, I am sure they did not read it.) 2. It had errors in spelling, grammer, and punctuation that impeded reading. At first, I had a little bit of an error that made the story look like a 'running paragraph' and I was sorry for that. After rewriting it with proper indention, I reuploaded it and, again, was deleted in that same minute. And, I had correct grammer and even if I didn't, at the pace it was deleted, they wouldn't have seen a word misspelled. 3. It was, or appeared to be, a spinoff of Jeff or another Popular Pasta. This I don't completely understand how this would be the case in this situation. I have read many Pasta's and not once have I seen a character of that name. Again, at the pace it was deleted, I am sure that they didn't even know what the story was about. It could have been anything! But I know the character. They are female, they wear an outfit unlike any other Pasta that I have seen. The only way you would know who they are and what they look like is by reading the actual story and seeing the picture, located at the bottom. 4. It was more that occasionally cliched. Again, how would they know that if they deleted it so fast? 5. It wasn't a story in the first place. In my eyes, most things can be a story with the right words and an audience. Your day can be a story, even if it wasn't eventful in the least. This story was an experiance and THAT right there is a story that can be told. 6. It had code formatting. I did not see any of that anywhere in the story. So, seeing the situation in my perspective, I don't see how in anyway this story should be deleted, especially at the speed that it did. So please, I want this story to be up. I wish for people to enjoy it. Please, let Stryker be up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eddie.A.Soul :The story was originally deleted for having formatting issues As I read this story now, I can't help but notice a lot of grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession, you're=you are, your=possession, using singular when the plural form is needed "There was (were) three things I now concentrated on, her(,) and my interest in photography(,) and school." (redundancy with the word and), failing to use apostrophes when writing contractions like I'm, it's, and won't.), punctuation, (commas missing from listed things (as seen in the previous quote), lacking from sentences where they are needed, apostrophes missing from possessive words. "My father(')s missing bloody sockets...", "my father(')s life" ), typos/spelling errors. ("Imm (sic) not saying...", "Imm sorry Eddie,", etc.), and capitalization issues. (Capitalizing words in the middle of sentences. ("She'll want you Out of Sight, Out of Mind.") :On a side note: dialogue should start a new line and when someone else begins talking, that also needs a new line. Also you overuse ellipses (40+ times is excessive, typically ellipses signify a pause in spoken dialogue or omission of words.), once or twice in a story is fine, but overusing it dulls its effectiveness and begins to become redundant in a story. The story was originally deleted quickly for formatting issues that were apparent at a glance, but upon reviewing it, I believe that it also didn't meet quality standards due to the large amount of punctuation, grammatical, capitalization, and spelling errors. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) The Forgotten Cemetery Appeal Hello i'm trying to get my story appealed. It's name is The Forgotten Cemetery and here is the link: http://pastebin.com/Q7r6fpyW . I fixed the problems that was with it. Well the problems I was told about have been fixed. One big problem was that I published it with too many pictures and they messed up the format. Making the story look like a wall of text. The story is about a protagonist that while out trying to clear his head finds something that he thinks is interesting. However it turns out to be a haunting experience. The story is based off true events. Lunar-Nightmare0 (talk) 04:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :While the story was basically a large paragraph due to formatting issues (You need to add a space between the paragraphs and remove the indents.), there were also a lot of capitalization ("i" needs to be capitalized, and video games and movies need to have proper titling), punctuation (commas go inside quotations, commas are used incorrectly, apostrophes are missing from contractions and items indicating possession "...my parent(')s house." "...my dad(')s scanner" ""What are you doing with a picture of the witches(') grave!?", he asked.".), grammatical (It's=it is, its=possession, your=possession, you're=you are.), and wording issues/malapropisms. ("My body hit the ground with a loud crash as I broke small tree limbs that where (were) on the ground." "I then went (sic) sleep and hoped that I would find something tomorrow.", "Yes she did but however in a way I do agree with her.", (sic) Dianna said." However or but is sufficient, both does not work. "Dianna then replied,"What if something dose (sic) happen because you took that picture?"") :Also dialogue should start a new line and each new speaker starts another line. There are a number of tired tropes in this story that detract the quality. "As I sit here and type away on this laptop the events that I type are true." Also the ending is also Cliched "I don't know if they can get to you through a computer but if you don't take their existence likely. They might haunt you until you do." The story really isn't up to quality standards so this appeal is being denied. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Exits Down the Right Could you please look at my story again, its called Exits Down the Right, it is very interesting, and has a huge plot twist that changes the whole meaning of the story, could you please give it a second chance? :Looking over your story, there are a number of evident errors. There are typos (though/thought), punctuation (commas used incorrectly and lacking from sentences needing them, apostrophes missing from contractions, and apostrophes missing from words indicating possession ""boy(')s face..."), grammatical, and wording issues. ("The clock then went back to 10:22, then 10:21, then started to go back so fast it started to all look like a blur(,) No, no!" Redundancies with 'then' and 'started'. "He slid under the sheets, but realizing that it was a July night, so too hot to have the thick comforters on his body." "The fire suddenly reversed and disappeared, the poster played in reverse burning and came back, the cup jumped back up from the ground and the water materialized from steam and slipped back into the cup, and as the bed fell to the ground with a crash, the clock reset back to 10:24(.) The..." A run-on sentence that also lacked a period. "When he turned the right (sic), he found the exit, and stepped out of the museum, and into the grey light." Redundancy with the word 'and'.) :Additionally the story needs some work. "Just another day in this dark(,) colorless world, when little Bobby is turning 8 today in the year 3035." comes across as needing to be re-worked. While the premise of a dystopian future that is sapped of emotion is reminiscent of Ellison's "Try a Dull Knife", the ending comes across as lacking. You spend most of the time in the simulation with very little description of the dark world and its workings. You seemed more excited to put in the plot twist than effectively working it into the story. I'm turning down this appeal for the errors listed above.. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The Butcher I never expected in my entire life that I'd be posting something here, but I'd like to contest the story deletion of my first and only micropasta so far The Butcher. I'd like to know exacly why it was deleted, because I posted it on the Writer's Workshop and it seems like people enjoyed it. I thought that even though it has the theme of the Dismembrement category description (trust me, that's just pure coincidence), I thought it was original enough to at least keep it here. James the Chapeist prophet|File:Young_chair.jpg|thumb|0x31pxSend a message to Al Chapé, my master! 02:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I know it's a micropasta and all that, but damn, the final line is completely vague and doesn't give any sense of resolution. The ending ruined it, I'm afraid. If the category has to be the one to explain the ending, then it's a terrible ending. So I'm afraid it'll have to be denied. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The Sports Ritual Hi. My creepypasta THE SPORTS RITUAL was recently deleted. I am pretty sure it was due to the lack of actual media and it was just some text. It was still just my 1st shot, could I have a chance to add photos to add to it plz? Also, if you have any other reasons why it was deleted I would be happy to hear, but this is not going to annoy me if you do not post further reasons. I promise THERE WILL BE PICTURES. Thanks. Max.brooke.315 (talk) 19:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :The story was actually deleted for not being up to quality standards. There are a number of capitalization issues. (Put words in italics to add emphasis, capitalizing them just comes across like they are being shouted.) there are also grammatical (Your=possession, you're=you are), wording ("THIS DOES NOT WORK IF YOUR ARE (sic) ONE OF THEM", and punctuation issues. (Lacking closing punctuation on spoken/chanted words.) :Additionally there's this pointless little contribution at the end of your story. "FROM JEFF: go to sleep" What purpose does this serve and comes across as random in your ritual pasta. I agree with Likferd's decision to delete this for not being up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC)